crystaldarkpinkiefandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa
Alyssa ''(アリッサ Arissa) is a MapleStory OC that is created by Minxbunnymayotte. History 1997 Alyssa is born 2011 January 2011 Alyssa watches Crayon Shin-chan November 2011 Alyssa's 14th Birthday 2012 Alyssa quit watching to Crayon Shin Chan and for first time She watch cartoons for first time and cartoon Called "Smile Pretty Cure" and she found the recommends about Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, Ojamajo Doremi and Madoka Magica April 2012 Alyssa gets the first Credit Card to buy the Pretty Cure toys 2014 Alyssa's 14th Season of Pretty Cure (Happiness Charge Pretty Cure) August 2014 Alyssa first travels to Taiwan to see Shanghai September 2014 Alyssa goes to China to see Meiling Alyssa Adopts Alice November 2014 Alyssa's 17th birthday 2015 Alyssa's 15th series of Pretty Cure April 2015 Alyssa got a new laptop and it's ASUS August 2015 Alyssa's First Touhou Game (Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom) 2016 Alyssa's Touhou Rush and the 16th of the Pretty Cure Series March 2016 Alyssa travels to all countries 2017-present Alyssa's 17th Series of Pretty Cure May 2017 Alyssa becomes a Magical Girl for the first time and her wish became true September 2017 Alyssa is alone and Alice is at hospital October 2017 Alyssa take Alice from the hospital Alyssa's Revenge on Loopsy Desu because of Following spams to every haters and Underage Nudity November 2017 Alyssa's 20th Birthday December 2017 Alyssa became a Ultimate Magical Girl Relationships Future Version Ally - my future version! Friends * Alice - My pet i'm of course defending her from Axis, North Koreaball the Crybaby, and lots of more * Shanghai and Meiling - They both are my true BFF's * Angel Red- We can stop Loopsy together! * Fairy Red - Angel Red’s other AU We both looking same * Dark Pinkie - A cool and great friend * UNball - Thank you for how to stop fighting * Lilies Sue (Pinky) - She drew me for first time * Pammee - A great leader of her own group. * Japanball- Cool pet! * South Koreaball - Japanball's Friend * Mousse Benetta - She helps Angel Red and her group reach their form. * Tyranitar Dude - He is friendly to me! * Satori the Satori - a Great Enemies * Aufa - Why you started war and or else i have report to UN to stop it * DarkRainbow - The bully that bullied me * Dlice - She won't stop bulling Alice and she calls me a weeaboo * Loopsy Desu - This teleiophile won't stop that until she is 18 * Oni-chan Doggie - A annoying dog marries with her sister. Sisters and Brothers are couldn't marry * Kingdom of Hourai and Nazi Alyyyy - They both forced Empire of Alice to Join to Axis and Screw them * Rataton - Not until he is doing well. Dead Friends * Empire of Alice - I saw her on her graveyard and she must sleeping Advanced Loopsy Desu She is another rival of Loopsy Desu. Quotes * Meow! * I'm of a cute? * PrayForAlice - For Alice's health * Waifu - To all American,English,Canadian,Australian and New Zelandian People ''This selection might be undone See also Magical Girl Alyssa Ultimate Alyssa Trivia * Alyssa is an Axis Hater * Alyssa's Religion is Islam * Alyssa was male but her gender changed to female Category:Characters Category:Dark Pinkie Fans